Home Again
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman has a few days off. How will he and Selena pass the time. Second prequel to 'Don't Flirt with my Woman'


Selena and I have been seeing each other for about eight weeks now. I've never been happier in my life. This woman was the other half of my soul. We've talked for hours about everything and nothing and we feel the same about so many things.

I'm starting my three day break from the road today. I got home about an hour ago. Selena is coming by later and no doubt we'll stay in bed for most of those three days. God, I love that woman.

It bothers me that she has self-esteem issues. I suspect that she has an ex who didn't treat her like the goddess she is. If I ever find him...

My house isn't a mess thanks to my girl. I gave her a key before we parted at the hotel room where we first made love. I knew I was in love the first time I saw her. I guess I didn't realize until later that that's what it was.

I often replay that day in my head. Well, from the last signing to the time I fell asleep. Or rather, the time we fell asleep. It was about 6 pm when Selena got to my room. With only a brief break for room service, we made love for the rest of that night before falling asleep around 2 in the morning.

Pulling open the fridge, I note how full it is. I smirk to myself. Selena had been there recently, probably the day before. With all she's doing, she should just live here.

I stop, a jolt hitting me. Jolt? More like a thunderbolt. Why *doesn't* she live here. She should be. I'll have to bring that up when she comes by later.

After a wonderfully relaxing shower, I crash on the couch wearing just sweatpants. I leave my hair free, knowing how Selena likes to run her fingers through it. Speaking of, not two minutes later, I hear the door open and close.

A smile lights up my face (I'm assuming) as she enters the room. She doesn't see me at first, her head down as she removes her shoes and hangs up her jacket. I manage to get across the room silently, creeping up behind her. I mean down by her ear.

"Hey babygirl."

Selena turns and jumps. "Jesus! Roman! Don't do that!" she admonishes, her hand on her chest.

I can't help but grin. She's as skittish as a newborn kitten at times. It's so adorable. I wrap my arms around her, inhaling her scent, holding her close.

"Mmmm, you smell divine," I tell her.

She wraps her arms around me as I pull her up into my arms, feeling her legs circle my waist, hooking her ankles and kissing me hard. I walk back towards the couch, her body clinging to me like a dryer sheet. I take a seat, Selena still in my lap although her legs are no longer hooked. She seals her mouth to mine again, her hands on my face as she plunges her tongue in. When we part, she's breathing hard.

"Miss me much?"

She gives me a look. "Are you joking? I hate being apart from you," she says, leaning back against me. "I feel better when I come here but other than that–"

Perfect opening.

"Well, why don't you just live here?"

I hold my breath, waiting for her answer. She pulls back and looks at me, incredulous. Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times before I smile at her, running a finger along her chin.

"Hmm?"

"You want me to move in with you?" she asks slowly.

I look at her seriously. "Yes, I do. I love the idea of you lying in my bed, wearing nothing but a smile as we talk on the phone."

Selena blushes, hiding her face against my neck.

"So what do you think?"

She moves her head to look at me, her eyes such a deep blue it's almost like I'm staring into the ocean.

"I'd love to move in."

A smile spreads across my face and I pull her into my arms. "Yes! That makes me so happy, babygirl."

I kiss her neck, making her moan. Her neck is one of her special spots. All I have to do is kiss that spot and she's like jello in my arms. I start to lave at that spot and I know she's already soaking wet beneath her panties. I slip a hand under her skirt and into her panties and I feel her juices before I even touch her pussy. I push a finger deep into her sweet cunny then withdraw it, looking her straight in the eyes as I take that finger in my mouth, sucking on her beautiful taste.

Selena whimpers, a sound I love so much it's a wonder I haven't made it my ringtone. Then again, it's just as well. If I was in the middle of a meet and greet and heard that sound, I'd be rock hard is seconds. Not the best thing when there are kids around.

I slide my hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up to her waist. I knead her hips, those gorgeous hips, with my fingertips. I move her on my lap, pressing her against my erection, which is more prominent without my underwear. She moves a hand down my bare chest, dipping it beneath the waistband of my sweatpants, to wrap her fingers around my cock.

She stares straight into my eyes as she climbs off my lap to kneel on the floor between my feet. She pulls my sweats down more, then lowers her head to take my cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the head, lapping up the precum before she takes more of me in.

My head goes back, her mouth like velvet on my dick. Slowly but firmly, she moves her mouth to engulf more of me until the head nudges the opening to her throat.

"Take me in, babygirl. I know you can."

Selena takes a deep breath, swallows several times and I'm buried down her throat. So goddamn good. It feels like she's swallowing me whole. I don't hold her head, no need to choke her more. She rises and falls on me, and I know I'm going to come soon. She seems to sense this and pulls off of me completely.

"Hmm, yummy," she says, a dirty smirk on her gorgeous face.

I watch through lust-ridden eyes as she stands and starts to slowly disrobe. She drops her skirt first, turning around and running her hands over her ass. Oh damn. Thongs have never been so appealing. Then she pulls her blouse up over her head, and she stands before me nearly naked, so gorgeous, so fucking sexy I nearly blow my load right then and there.

"Will you dance for me, sweet baby?"

She looks at me, slight panic in her eyes. "What?"

I pull my sweats completely off, my hand bound around the base of my cock. "Dance for me, Selena. You're so beautiful, move your body side to side, to and fro, the same way you do when we make love. So sexy you are."

I pick up my phone and scroll through my music folder, finding the one I want. It's slow and sexy, it's just right. I lay the phone back down and watch my girl as she starts to move that sexy body, circling her hips, running her hands up to cup her heaving breasts.

"Oh god, babygirl..."

Selena smiles, reaching behind to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers pluck at her nipples until she moans, and I groan appreciatively. I stroke my erection lazily, my thumb brushing across the head.

"Take those panties off, sweet."

She smirks and hooks them with her thumbs, before turning around, bending over and pulling the lace off. I groan again as her juicy sex is revealed to me, as well as the hidden pucker of her ass. I have yet to take her there, and she's said that she wants to try it. Maybe now is the time. Hmm.

I rise off the couch which is almost painful given how hard I am. I slap her ass as I cross the living room, getting her to follow me to what is now our bedroom. I urge her up on the bed, where she gets comfortable against the pillows. She watches me move about the room as she circles a nipple. I like that she's becoming more open in her sexuality. There are times, though, when those insecurities will pop up, sometimes at the most inopportune times.

I grab a condom and some lubricant from the drawer then climb on the bed between her legs, laying the items beside us. She looks at them pointedly.

With a smirk I tell her, "That ass of yours looks so enticing."

Her eyes widen a little and I swear, her arousal increases. Her nipples are hard as little pebbles and she squeezes her breast, offering it to me. I quickly move up, sucking the nub into my mouth, while fondling the other one. She screams softly as I trail the other hand down to her deliciously wet pussy, shoving two fingers into her. She widens her legs and bucks her hips, wanting more.

After a few minutes of fucking her pussy with my fingers, I pull them out and press one against her asshole. She tenses at first but then relaxes.

"Good girl," I murmur.

I push her legs up so she's nearly bent in half then press my tongue against her asshole. She starts moaning loudly at the feeling. I know how sensitive she is. I've used my tongue on her there before as well as sliding a finger in. Given how tight those muscles are on my finger, the grip it'll have on my cock might kill me.

Selena keeps her legs up, holding them behind the knees at my urging. My fingers run down her ass and I hold open her cheeks. I lave her in short quick strokes, reducing her to a quivering mass of estrogen. God, this woman.

Grabbing the lube, I coat a finger and gently introduce it into her back passage, her muscles clenching.

"God, Roman!"

"Oh yeah, babygirl. You're gonna love this."

I suck at her pussy as I add another finger, her moans turning to whimpers.

"That's right, honey. Sing that sweet music."

She links her hands, holding her legs up as I pull my fingers from her. I pull on the condom and coat myself with lube. I kneel up and lay my cock on her asshole, prodding, nudging her.

"Whatcha think, babygirl? Want to try this on?"

She looks at me, her face full-blown with lust. Her mouth is open, her lips are puffy and red, and her breath is coming out in pants.

"Just... be gentle."

I nod. "I will baby. I love you."

"Too."

As careful as possible, I push the head of my dick against her smallest hole and it pops in. I stop, giving her time. She nods when she's ready and bears down, allowing me to slide almost all the way in. I thrust softly and then I'm completely in.

And good God almighty, I've never felt anything so good. She's so fucking tight. I have to stay still or this'll be over before it gets started. I gaze down at my girl as I see that her eyes mirror mine.

She's wiggling now. My eyes roll back in my head as she clenches those muscles around me. I have to rein in all my control to prevent coming like a teenaged boy. After several moments, I start to slowly move, bracing my hands on her legs which are pulled up to her chest.

I part her legs as I fuck that sweet ass, allowing for her to reach down and tantalize her slippery clit. She moans loud, her cries becoming higher. She never makes sounds like that usually. Guess it's those anal muscles.

As I look down at her, my hair hanging down, her own hair damp and clinging to her neck and face, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have her. She's a goddess, Aphrodite reborn, Venus incarnate, and she's mine, all mine.

I begin fucking her in earnest now, her passageway loosening the more she relaxes. Her fingers fondle her clit as I start to pound her, her guttural screams spurring me on. I hold her ankles and let my head fall back. We're both breathing hard now.

Then, she bucks up and screams loud enough to shake the mirror on the dresser as she comes harder than she's ever come before. I feel like my cock is wrapped in concrete. Oh god, but she's magnificent. I lower my hand and quickly thrust my fingers into her sopping wet cunny, which draws another orgasm out of her. Her convulsing tunnel is what pushes me over the edge and I erupt, crying her name, both of our cries blending together.

After a minute, I carefully withdraw and get rid of the condom. Then I flop on the bed next to my woman. She wraps herself around me like an anaconda, resting her head on my sweaty chest. I close my eyes and savor her, sliding a hand to rest on her back.

"Love you babygirl. You are just amazing."

I kiss her head and I see her blush, which makes me smile.

"Love you too, Rome. So much." After a beat she says, "It's going to be hell packing up my apartment."

I groan. Moving sucks! But in this case, it'll be worth it.


End file.
